


im overwhelmed but kisses help

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Platonic Kisses, felix cries, felix is needy, literally this is the softest thing ive wrote give it a read if ur a sucker for soft stuff LMAO, not very angsty but, platonic, skz love felix, sleepy felix, they use nicknames with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: a long day after his birthday, felix gets a bit overwhelmed.luckily he has people willing to give him kisses and cuddles to make him feel better and destress.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 283





	im overwhelmed but kisses help

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back....... i wanted this out for felix' birthday but i got sick and busy lmao.
> 
> also from now on, even though im busy with college, and employment ill be working on taking woojin out of my stories as we all know of the situations that have happened over the past week and i no longer want him affiliated with those boys.

sometimes, felix got a little overwhelmed, it wasnt a usual thing but just sometimes the day seemed too much, or he'd had too many interactions with individuals on that specific day, making his heart race and chest hurt still towards dinner time, stomach a bit empty and appetite long lost as he picked at his takeaway food.

this evening jisung was beside him, it was only the two of them, everyone else out getting shopping which left the twins alone, it was felix' birthday today and it was drawing to a close, felix grateful for it however, too many people wished him a good day when out on the streets and it was overwhelming to say the least, felix loved it though, just the attention had an after effect.

"lix why are you picking at your food?" jisung said softly, resting a hand on felix' thigh, making him hyperaware that his day older twin had caught onto his behaviour, felix remained silent for the time being until jisung ducked his head a little bit, trying to gain eye contact with him, which eventually happened, just a bit slowly and jisung smiled softly at felix.

"just a bit overwhelmed" felix muttered softly, hands shaking a little bit, raising it to jisung to demonstrate the shaking, which jisung frowned at, putting his plate on the coffee table as well as felix' and opening his arms, using one arm to pull him gently, which felix complied too as he shuffled over, letting himself fall into jisungs arms gently, who only sighed and petted his hair, using his other arm to rub up and down his arms.

"long day then i guess?" jisung questioned, voice rumbling low in his chest as felix' ear was pressed to it, felix only nodded as an answer and he melted when he felt jisung kiss his head softly, felix was affectionate but not as much as jisung got sometimes, the boy was made up of soft kisses and sleepy cuddles, and right now he was the only reason felix hadnt had a panic attack.

"channie hyung should be home with the others soon." jisung continued on, looking at his phone, he said that because he knew felix would want chan as soon as he was back, the leader had promised to have the night off for felix and the others anyway.

"miss him, and them" felix muttered, frowning.

"you miss them? lix baby you saw them a couple hours ago angel" jisung said softly, understanding that overwhelmed felix just wanted everyone home so that he didnt have to worry, jisung could only sigh and readjust his arms around felix, hoisting the boy up so that he was sat in his lap properly, faces in front of each other, jisung took a long time to study felix' eyes, which sparkled a bit but still jisung could tell he was upset, jisung kissed his cheek multiple times until the younger giggled gently.

the pair sat in silence and jisung watched the tv as it was on mute as he patted felix' back in a rhythm, hoping to comfort the younger boy as he heard the front door adjust silently, the door opened and all boys came in slowly, shoving shoes off but being quiet because of felix, jisung had texted chan to say that any loud noise wasnt needed and obviously all boys complied.

felix turned his head and shyly waved at all of them, changbin made all of them carry the shopping bags into the kitchen and minho shuffled across the floor, making grabby hands for felix, evidently wanting to hold the boy, jisung huffed grumpily and let felix go and minho leaned down, picking felix up gently from under his arms and wrapped his arms tightly around him as felix koala clung to him, legs wrapping around his waist.

this was the reason minho worked out, just to carry his boys everywhere, felix wasnt heavy at all, none of them were, so minho made good reason to carry them about sometimes when they got like this, it was intimate, which minho rarely ever was, his affection coming in the forms of spoiling people and discreetly looking after them all.

minho walked with felix in his arms to the bedroom, it was cold, hyunjin having left the fan on but it had switched off automatically, obviously realizing that the room temperature was nearing that of the arctic, minho used his butt to shove the door closed for the time being, walking over to his bed and pulling the duvet blanket aside, placing felix down and tucking the younger boy in, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead as he reached out his hands in a grabby motion, evidently wanting his hyung to stay.

"chan hyung will be in soon okay angel?" minho said, grasping felix' face and gently stroking his thumbs down his cheeks, noticing how felix had reached that headspace of neediness and cuddles, mixed in with sleepiness, at this point he evidently needed to be taken care of, and rocked to sleep gently.

a gentle knock was at the door and minho mumbled for them to come in, and chan stood in the doorway, felix' brain registering it immediately as he reached out for chan too, making the eldest of the group chuckle gently, minho pressed a final kiss to felix' head before walking out, leaving chan and felix alone and shutting the door.

"hey little one, a little birdy told me you were upset?" chan said softly as he settled down next to felix on the bed, ontop of the covers for the time being, felix nodded gently and shuffled more inwards towards chan, who only gently managed to wrap an arm around him and bring him a tiny bit closer, chan was fully lying down at this point, his bicep being a pillow for felix and he stared at the youngers features.

"its your birthday though buddy, why are you sad?" felix pouted, reaching out and gently pinching felix' cheek, shaking it a bit in an affectionate motion and only let go when felix didnt show any inch of other emotion.

"too many people...... overwhelmed" felix muttered, voice barely above a whisper and chan only made an o shape with his mouth, finally understanding the situation, he did have to admit that today was quite busy, he'd barely had time to keep an eye out for his boys today but now he had the chance to spend some time with the members that needed him the most.

"oh i understand bug, its ok to feel like that, there was a lot of people i must admit" chan hushed quietly, watching as felix didnt respond and only a tear slid down his cheek sideways onto the pillow, chan pouted.

"bubba....." he only said, reaching out and pulling felix into his arms, lying onto his backso that the younger was flat on top of him, head leaning up against the board a bit, and he watched as felix rested beneath his chin, chan felt sorry for felix, he couldnt help him in any other way than give him the much needed affection and comfort he needed, but chan himself felt sorry that he couldnt untangle the mess of thoughts that was in felix' head.

"no tears yeah?" chan said as felix adjusted himself slowly, leaning his head so that his chin dug into chans chest, looking at him with teary eyes, and chan felt his little heart snap a bit at the sight and he wiped under the youngers eyes, looking at his freckles.

"im sorry" felix mumbled, sniffing as he laid back down, looping his arms around chan and promptly clinging to him tightly, chan only tutted, carding his fingers through the silver/blonde hair.

"theres nothing to be sorry for sunshine" chan concluded, making sure felix understood that moments like these were completely okay, humane and just showed that felix had some emotions in the tank, when the boy had a sleep for a couple of hours he'd be fine, they only had a performance tomorrow but not till late evening. 

"why dont you sleep for a bit yeah, ill take a nap with you and be here when you wake up, if you wake up before me though wake me up yeah?" chan said softly, pressing multiple kisses to felix' face and giggled when the younger peered up at him, pouting at him softly, and chan couldnt resist but press a gentle kiss to his lips, featherlight and platonic but purely made out of affection, felix smiled after that one and put his head down and snuggled into chans chest as the older pulled the duvet over the two of them.

an hour later the door opened softly and hyunjin, jeongin and seungmin came in with a plate of cookies and warm milk, freshly baked seeing felix always baked the boys stuff to eat, and the trio thought it would be nice to give something to felix, a belated present even though they'd all given him presents just by being there really. the cooking also happened at the cost of the kitchen getting messy and changbin having to clean up after the youngers, a string of angry grumbles leaving the shortest member, affectionately of course...

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
